I'm New!
by SeXiToMfAnS11
Summary: Ginny isn't innocent as before and Draco takes notice and about bloody time too. Please take it light heartedly. Lots of randomness.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The New Us  
  
Ginny woke up in the morning feeling a yearning to do something daring and new. She was sick of being looked down upon as a poor, innocent little girl. Now entering her 5th year, she felt it was about time to change all that now. She looked at her reflection. Considering she woke up in the morning, her hair was still in kinks and knots. Her eyes were sleepy.  
  
That morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were going to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. But Ginny had other ideas on her mind. She wanted to get new, more stylish robes that weren't too expensive either.  
  
That idea was squashed when Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow. Hermione seemed to have grown into something. Her hair was now sleek and shiny; anything but bushy. She was wearing a red low cut tank top and low- rise jeans. She was wearing make-up, which accentuated her cinnamon coloured eyes. Hermione was looking darn good compared to last year and her clothes showed herself off well.  
  
Ginny was a bit jealous.  
  
"Hello." Ginny said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hey." They both replied.  
  
"Ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well. no, look at me. I pretty much just woke up. I doubt Ron is up yet." Ginny replied.  
  
"I'll go wake him up then." Harry said and headed up towards Ron's room.  
  
Ginny took this chance to ask where she got her new look.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, where did you get your new look from?" Ginny asked shyly.  
  
"Well, I went to America to visit some cousins and they introduced me to a store called Wet Seal. They bought me some Maybelline make-up. That line caught me you know, 'Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's Maybelline.'"  
  
Ginny stared at her blankly.  
  
"Okay. you don't know, Hermione said scratching her head, "Why do you ask anyway?"  
  
"I need a change. I'm sick of my same 'poor girl' look. I need something fresh and new. You're going to help me."  
  
"Fine, whatever creams your cunt." Hermione replied. Eww, Ginny thought.  
  
From the help of Hermione, Ginny was wearing a baby blue jumper with black shorts. Ginny's hair was in a messy bun and she had on pale pink lipgloss and pale lavender eyeshadow.  
  
While they were shopping at Diagon Alley, Ginny spotted a familiar blonde boy looking at her. She figured it must be the clothes that he was attracted to, because she never received stares from guys.  
  
She looked closer and realized it was Draco Malfoy! Hot damn, she thought, he was looking at me!  
  
"Have something to say?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Indeed I do. Have you been to America? Because if you went there, you would so get your ass kicked for being such a uptight aristocrat." Ginny told Draco.  
  
"Really? I thought they would love me there. Hell, I thought that if I moved to L.A. I could get a brief modelling stint before I arrive back to England."  
  
Ginny looked at him blankly.  
  
"Sorry, mind my randomness."  
  
"What's up with you?" Ginny asked shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing but the sky."  
  
"Right."  
  
Draco just walked away. It was getting stupid, this randomness. When will it stop? How about NEVER!  
  
A/N: Out of pure boredom this was written as a dumb very random fic with stupid characterizations and OOC. Please Review. 


	2. Sandwich or Sangwich?

Chapter 2: Sandwich or Sangwich?  
  
"Hey Draco!" Ginny called out to him.  
  
Draco turned around rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wanna hear a joke?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, you're gonna hear one anyways," Ginny cleared her throat, " What did Fred say to Wilma?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno, Pebbles and BamBam?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"How the hell did you know?" Ginny asked amazed.  
  
"Well, I went to visit my American cousins and they were watching the Flintstones and I loved it."  
  
"You watching something Muggle?" Ginny said giggling.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Draco made to walk away.  
  
"Wait! I have another question!"  
  
"Go on." Draco said almost too enthusiastically.  
  
"Is it sandwich or sangwich?"  
  
"What the hell? What kind of mad question is this?"  
  
"I think I can answer this." Said Hermione's voice interrupting the two.  
  
"Saying sangwich is wrong. You don't spell it that way, so it's not correct. Sandwich is the right way, because you're pronouncing it the way it's spelt."  
  
"That sometimes isn't right you know. Would you pronounce Siobhan by it's spelling?" Ginny fired back.  
  
"Are you questioning my intelligence?"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione no one can do that!" Draco said bitterly.  
  
Hermione flipped him the bird. 


End file.
